Comics
Tank Girl strips from Deadline *Whatever Happened to Good Intentions? (from Deadline #1) *Dumpster (from Deadline #2) *Rebirth of Ringo Star or Big Mouth Strikes Again! (from Deadline #3) *Bob's Your Uncle (from Deadline #5) *Strip from Deadline #7 *The Australian Job Part 1 (from Deadline #8) *The Australian Job Part 2 (from Deadline #9) *Strip from Deadline #10 *Strip from Deadline #12 *The Preposterous Bollox of the Situation (from Deadline #13) *Strip from Deadline #15 *I've Got Friends at Bell's End (from Deadline #16) *Tank Girl in Half A Pound of Tupenny Rice (from Deadline #17) *Tank Girl in Summer Love Sensation (from Deadline #19) *Tank Girl in Summer Love Sensation 2 (from Deadline #20) *Tank Girl in Summer Love Sensation 3 (from Deadline #21) *Tank Girl in Summer Love Sensation 3 1/2 (from Deadline #23) *Tank Girl in Summer Love Sensation 4 (from Deadline #25) *Strip from Deadline #26 *Askey & Hunch: Down Town Crime (from Deadline #29) *Askey & Hunch: Serpico Rising (from Deadline #30) *Askey & Hunch: Afterglow (from Deadline #31) *Tank Girl in Blue Helmet by Jack Kerouac (from Deadline #39) *Tank Girl in Blue Helmet by Jack Kerouac part 2 (from Deadline #40) *Sub Girl in Whatever Happened to the Smiths (from Deadline #40) *Jet Girl in Fuck (from Deadline #40) *The Gospel According to Sub Girl (from Deadline #45) *Tank Girl in Fucked Up Afro Zombie Babes From Nowhere (from Deadline #46) *Tank Girl in The Fall and Rise and Fall and The Ship. In The Bottle (from Deadline #46) *You're All Cunts And Wankers (from Deadline #47) *Jet Girl In Hairy Pussy (from Deadline #47) *The Guide to Joy (from Deadline #50) *Ball Hanger (from Deadline #55) *Burning Vacation (from Deadline #56) *Tank Girl in Morning Glory (from Deadline #58) *Tank Girl 1994 Almanac (from Deadline #59) *Tank Girl in Bushman Tucker (from Deadline #61) *Tank Girl in the Mount Mushroom Massacre (from Deadline #63) *Tank Girl in the Taste of Paradise (from Deadline #66) Strips from Tank Girl Dark Horse issues *The Genius of Peter Duncan (from TG v1 #2) *Here Today and Gone Tomorrow (from TG v1 #2) *Built Like a Car (from TG v1 #2) *The Flowers of Denton Gardens (from TG v1 #3) *Hard Boiled (from TG v1 #3) *Up Jumped a Jolly Swag Man (from TG v1 #3) *The Day Nothing Happened (from TG v1 #4) *The Positive Pant Vibration (from TG v1 #4) *The Oranges of Tank Girl (from TG v1 #4) *The Big Bang (from TG v1 #4) *Will the Brylcream Bean Stand Up?? (from TG v1 #4) *Stinky Smelly Sweaty Bits (from TG v2 #2) *Sunflower (from TG v2 #3) *Stinky Smelly Sweaty Bits 2 (from TG v2 #3) Miniseries *Tank Girl: The Odyssey #1 *Tank Girl: The Odyssey #2 *Tank Girl: The Odyssey #3 *Tank Girl: The Odyssey #4 *Tank Girl: Apocalypse #1 *Tank Girl: Apocalypse #2 *Tank Girl: Apocalypse #3 *Tank Girl: Apocalypse #4 *Tank Girl: The Gifting #1 *Tank Girl: The Gifting #2 *Tank Girl: The Gifting #3 *Tank Girl: The Gifting #4 *Tank Girl: Visions of Booga #1 *Tank Girl: Visions of Booga #2 *Tank Girl: Visions of Booga #3 *Tank Girl: Visions of Booga #4 *Tank Girl: Skidmarks #1 *Tank Girl: Skidmarks #2 *Tank Girl: Skidmarks #3 *Tank Girl: Skidmarks #4 *Tank Girl: The Royal Escape #1 *Tank Girl: The Royal Escape #2 *Tank Girl: The Royal Escape #3 *Tank Girl: The Royal Escape #4 *Tank Girl: Bad Wind Rising #1 *Tank Girl: Bad Wind Rising #2 *Tank Girl: Bad Wind Rising #3 *Tank Girl: Bad Wind Rising #4 *Tank Girl: Carioca #1 *Tank Girl: Carioca #2 *Tank Girl: Carioca #3 *Tank Girl: Everybody Loves Tank Girl #1 *Tank Girl: Everybody Loves Tank Girl #2 *Tank Girl: Everybody Loves Tank Girl #3 *Tank Girl: Solid State Tank Girl #1 *Tank Girl: Solid State Tank Girl #2 *Tank Girl: Solid State Tank Girl #3 *Tank Girl: Solid State Tank Girl #4 *Tank Girl: 21st Century Tank Girl #1 *Tank Girl: 21st Century Tank Girl #2 *Tank Girl: 21st Century Tank Girl #3 *Tank Girl: Two Girls, One Tank #1 *Tank Girl: Two Girls, One Tank #2 *Tank Girl: Two Girls, One Tank #3 *Tank Girl: Two Girls, One Tank #4 *Tank Girl: Gold #1 *Tank Girl: Gold #2 *Tank Girl: Gold #3 *Tank Girl: Gold #4 *Tank Girl: World War Tank Girl #1 *Tank Girl: World War Tank Girl #2 *Tank Girl: World War Tank Girl #3 *Tank Girl: World War Tank Girl #4 *The Wonderful World of Tank Girl #1 *The Wonderful World of Tank Girl #2 *The Wonderful World of Tank Girl #3 *The Wonderful World of Tank Girl #4 *Tank Girl All Stars #1 *Tank Girl All Stars #2 *Tank Girl All Stars #3 *Tank Girl All Stars #4 Ongoing Series *Tank Girl Ongoing #1 *Tank Girl Ongoing #2 *Tank Girl Ongoing #3 *Tank Girl Ongoing #4 *Tank Girl Ongoing #5 *Tank Girl Ongoing #6 *Tank Girl Ongoing #7 *Tank Girl Ongoing #8 One-Shots *Tank Girl: The Movie OGN (comic adaptation) *Tank Girl: Dark Nuggets #1 *Tank Girl: Dirty Helmets #1 *Tank Girl: Hairy Heroes #1 *Tank Girl: Start Wars Special Edition *Tank Girl Free Comic Book Day: A Brief History of Tank Girl Young Tank Girl strips *Strip from Moose Kid Comics #1 *Strip from Moose Kid Comics #2 *Strip from Moose Kid Comics #3 Other Strips and appearances *She's Fucking Great! (from A1 #6a) *San Diego Comic Con Comics #1 (cameos by Sub Girl and Jet Girl) *Tank Girl in Air Sick (from Details Dec. 1994) *Tank Girl vs. America Part 1 (from Details Jan. 1995) *Tank Girl vs. America Part 2 (from Details Feb. 1995) *Tank Girl vs. America Part 3 (from Details Mar. 1995) *Tank Girl vs. America Part 4 (from Details Apr. 1995) *Tank Girl vs. America Part 5 (from Details May 1995) *Booga's Luck (from Tank Girl Magazine #1) *Booga's Shorts: Mind Control (from Tank Girl Magazine #2) *Tank Girl's Shorts: Once upon a Time in the East: Cowboy Chan... (from Tank Girl Magazine #3) *Tank Girl's Shorts: Picnic at Hanging Cock - A Helmet in a Mauve Rollneck Production (from Tank Girl Magazine #4) Prose Stories *Tank Girl: The Movie (Novelization by Martin Millar) *Tank Race: A short story by Martin Millar (from TG Mag #5) *Tank Girl Defective: Martin Millar dons deerstalker (from TG Mag #6) *Armadillo *The Lords of Hazelwood (by Brett Parson & Alan Martin) Non-Fiction Books *The World of Tank Girl (RPG book) *The Making of Tank Girl: The Movie *The Cream of Tank Girl *The Way of Tank Girl Category:Content